User talk:Ddd87
Welcome to Wikitroid! DIM87, welcome! Hello and let me be the first to welcome you to Wikitroid, the fan-based Metroid resource. I hope you like the place and choose to join us in our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: *Internal pages: **Community Portal **the Administrator's Noticeboard for contacting an admin **Live public internet chat channel (IRC - Internet Relay Chat) **The Help Desk **Image Policy **All help pages *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **Picture tutorial **How to write a great article I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Wikitroid member! By the way, you can sign your name on Talk and vote pages using three tildes, like this: ~~~. Four tildes (~~~~) produces your name and the current date. If you have any questions, ask me on my talk page. Happy editing! — [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 03:13, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Well, thanks a lot!! DIM87 03:31, 9 April 2009 (UTC) 's I noticed on the Rundas page that you made an edit adding an "s" to "Rundas'". Rundas ends with an "s" and so in Saxon English adding an apostrophe is the correct way to signify that something belongs to someone. Adding an extra "s" isn't really necessary as Wikitroid allows both Saxon and American english. Just thought I'd let you know. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 17:36, September 18, 2009 (UTC) :Good to know, but I don´t remember having done THAT. I admit that my english is not great since is not my primary language, and that I make some grammar erros from time to time. ::Oh snap!! I posted to the wrong user! Many apologies, I'll just go and hide in a corner now, then convey this info to the correct person this time. I have a terrible memory. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 21:25, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Please use the preview button You made two consecutive edits to Forum:How to destroy the Hive Mecha?. Please use the preview button (to the right of the Save Page button) to make sure your edits are satisfactory. This makes it easier for admins because they have to check each individual edit saved. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 17:31, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Trilogy The glitch is not present in Trilogy. If you leave, it doesn't disappear. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 16:51, January 23, 2010 (UTC) :Ok, I was wrong, I tested it myself and nothing happened. Im sure I read something about this somewhere, but oh well!DIM87 19:00, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Citations "My browser will crash" as an excuse not to use citations is a pretty poor one. If your browser is crashing when you try to paste a link, you should get a new browser or a new computer (or you can try using a different computer). --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 23:25, January 29, 2010 (UTC) :oh Im sorry, I use a phone web browser because my computer works like crap. And I dont have as much money as you to buy a new one. You dont even know were I live, you should have asked first why I use that browser.DIM87 15:20, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Fairuse policy Hi there, I was watching the edit feed on IRC and saw you uploading the following files: File:Nintendo land metroid blast screen 1.jpg File:Nintendo land metroid blast screen 2.jpg File:METROID-BLAST LOGO.jpg All images relating to the Metroid series need certain licenses in order to be allowed on this site. In these cases, when you uploaded the images, you failed to add the license (its in the more options tab). I strongly suggest that you add the necessary licenses to the above files immediately. You can do this by going to each image and selecting edit. You can then type the following exactly as shown: Licensing Please be warned that if you do not make these alterations or you upload further images without licensing, your image(s) may be deleted and you might be given a warning from an admin of this site. This is all covered in the Image policy, which I strongly recommend that you read before you upload anything else. If you have any questions regarding this, let someone know and we'll try to help you if we can. [[User:N1ghtrav3n|''N1ghtrav3n]] {Patroller} 20:06, September 14, 2012 (UTC) :Woops, sorry about that. I think I fixed them now. Thanks for the advise. Ddd87 (talk) 20:37, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Me again, It seems you forgot to add licensing again, this time to the following file: File:Nintendoland_boxart.jpg I remember that I had similar problems a month ago when I tried to upload pictures. I was adament that I was adding the license, but it never appeared in the end result. I believe that something similar may be happening to you which is making the license not appear. Can you please explain exactly how you are uploading these pictures, so we can discuss possible alternatives? [[User:N1ghtrav3n|N1ghtrav3n]] {Patroller} 13:26, September 15, 2012 (UTC) :Disregard the above warning. You edited it as I was writing this. I would still like to know how you are uploading them though. [[User:N1ghtrav3n|N1ghtrav3n]] {Patroller} 13:27, September 15, 2012 (UTC) ::Hey N1ghtrav3n, I didn't forgot, I tried to upload a new image, but I couldn't find the option to add the licensing stuff when uploading so I had to edit it afterwards (its already done). Keep in mind Im using the wikia in a different language so maybe it is on an obvious place but I can't see it. Ddd87 (talk) 13:31, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Alright then. Try uploading from instead, where the option to add licensing is much more noticable. [[User:N1ghtrav3n|N1ghtrav3n]] {Patroller} 13:41, September 15, 2012 (UTC) :Tested it with another NLand image, now I did it correctly, thanks. Ddd87 (talk) 13:53, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Motherhood Yes, but as far as I'm aware no review brings this up. I only hear it maybe in casual complaints from fans, as I do with the heels. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o''''''y'b'o''''''y'X']](complaints/ ) 20:25, May 10, 2014 (UTC) :To be fair, reviewers have missed huge chunks of the things that fans have complained about. Yes, reviewers didn't complain about MB or Madeleine having heels, but they have them and "normal" people have pointed it out. Same thing with the motherhood theme. Its well known that Samus, Madeleine and MB suffer it, "The Baby!" its a well known meme, most reviewers missed that, but its there, and people have complained about it. The way I see, it was the long time fans that mostly pointed these things and turned them into the big deal that they are now, if it was for reviewers the game would be seem like its a good title with some problems (as its metacritic score indicates). Maybe there should be some distinction between "professional" reviewers' and fans' complaints, I don't know, but I feel these things should not be removed, as the female portrayal is perhaps the number one topic discussed when it comes to this game, but few reviews have touched it in-depth.Ddd87 (talk) 21:54, May 10, 2014 (UTC) ::Oh I forgot, Yoshio Sakamoto recently stated that he didn't plan on returning to Metroid anytime soon. Would it make sense to mention and link that in the OtherM page? Some journos made a vague connection with the game when reporting that.Ddd87 (talk) 22:00, May 10, 2014 (UTC) :::Yeah, you can do that if you want. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o''''''y'b'o''''''y'X''']](complaints/ ) 23:24, May 10, 2014 (UTC)